1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dual band IR detector arrays in which two spectral images of an optically scanned object field are simultaneously readout, and more particularly to one employing a medium wave IR (MWIR) and a long wave IR (LWIR) linear array.
2. Prior Art
Dual Band IR scanning arrays are required to fill a number of sensor system requirements. Focal plane assemblies with simultaneous readout capability in both bands are particularly important in applications where the object being examined is nearly obscured by the background (or clutter) in one IR band, while more clearly seen in the other IR band. Dual-band arrays using separate juxtaposed LWIR and MWIR arrays are known, but the conventional configurations do not permit closely spaced, dual band detector arrays with nearly coincident readout. Two separate arrays utilizing front side illumination lead to relatively large focal plane assemblies.